


Oikawa's punishment

by ThatsNotMe



Series: poor tooru [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Abusive Relationships, Anal Sex, Bestiality, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Doggy Style, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Oral Sex, Pretty Bad, Punishment, Rough Sex, Whipping, choking (on the d), not pretty, ok lets go, panic attack or some shit
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-04
Updated: 2019-04-04
Packaged: 2020-01-04 22:17:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18352814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatsNotMe/pseuds/ThatsNotMe
Summary: Ushikawa is determined to make sure Oikawa doesn't run away ever again





	Oikawa's punishment

Oikawa entered the apartment on trembling legs. Better not to think of what awaits him. It’s not like he can do anything about it anyway. If only he didn’t come to see Iwaizumi. That was a stupid fucking move, of course Ushijima would have somebody watch his best friend’s house. But he didn’t know where to go, and it was so cold outside… Whatever, what’s done is done. It was obvious he wouldn’t manage to go far anyway, it’s better then freezing to death on the street. Probably.

Oikawa turned slightly to watch the man behind him. Ushijima closed the door behind him and was now taking off his jacket. He hasn’t looked at Oikawa once since he captured him. This probably doesn’t mean anything good. Oikawa waited, barely daring to breathe but he jumped suddenly at a wet and sticky feeling at his hand. He looked down to see Tendou. The dog was looking at him with, as Oikawa could swear, contempt in his eyes. Oikawa wiped his hand with disgust and held it to his chest. He hated the dog ever since Ushijima got it from the shelter 2 years ago. The feeling was mutual, as it was not difficult to observe. The damn animal never listened to a word of what Oikawa said and always seemed to stand between him and Ushijima.

Loud but steady footsteps behind him made him turn his attention back to his boyfriend. Ushijima already took off his shoes and made his way to the living room, still not making attempt to communicate with Oikawa, who was left in the hallway wandering what to do. After a short consideration he decided to follow the other boy inside the apartment. Having him in sight will probably be the best move. He enters the room hesitantly and is met with Ushijima just standing there in the middle of the room like a statue, with his sleeves rolled up and a belt in hand.

“Over the table, pants down.”

Oikawa gulps and considered saying something, dropping to his knees and begging for Ushijima to forgive him, to listen to him, or maybe trying to reason with him, but neither of those methods had proven to work in the past when it comes to saving his ass from a whipping. All they did was have him tearing up even before the punishment started or, in extreme cases (not that there were a lot of those, Oikawa may be dumb, but he learns from his mistakes), making Ushijima tie him down to the table. Which, in effect, made Ushijima more angry, because he didn’t like people defying him, and more cruel with the blows. No, it was better to just grit your teeth and take the whipping. There will be opportunity to apologize afterwards, Oikawa is sure of this. There’s no way in hell he’s going to sleep tonight.

And so, Oikawa unzips his pants and lets them slide down his thighs to the ground, the underwear following right after, without being even told to. He stiffly makes his way to the table and awkwardly bends forward, his face touching the cold surface. He exhales an uneven breath and tries to still his trembling, of which he wasn’t aware until now. He grabs the edges of the table tightly, in desperate attempt to ground himself and waits.

The first blow comes without any warning and has Oikawa cry out despite his best attempts to stay quiet. Ushijima doesn’t like it when he’s loud. Then comes the second and third blow right after. Oikawa grits his teeth and squeezes his eyes tightly, feeling the tears already fall down his cheeks. Pathetic, he thinks, and squeezes the edges of the table to the point, where his knuckles go white and he’s sure he’ll smash the piece of furniture in no time. He does his best to stay still, but the pain is to great, and he soon is a snotty, teary mess, trashing to the sides and kept in place only by the massive hand on his lower back, pinning him in place.

This goes on forever, blow after blow in steady peace and never missing his asscheeks and thighs, till it stops abruptly. The hand on his back is gone, and Oikawa goes numbly to the ground with a loud thud. He tries to keep his head up on shaky hands, but the limbs just won’t listen, so he just lays there sobbing, his ass burning as if somebody had just peeled his skin right off. He doesn’t care anymore about the sounds he makes or the the fact that he’s getting snot all over the floor. He’s vaguely aware of the other boy’s presence, and when he lifts his head to look at him, he’s met with a stinky breathing and a disgusting tongue licking the mess that is now his face. He shrieks back and finally manages to sit, the dog watching him intensively, as if he was a mouse his master told him not to eat, but left in his bowl nevertheless. And the master is leaving, anyway.

“Clean yourself and be in my bedroom in 5” Ushijima turned at his heel and started walking, then stopped and considered. “And feed the dog, while you’re at it.”

Oikawa shivered, not sure whether it was from the cold floor, or the ice in Ushijima’s voice, but rose on shaky legs, not daring to risk missing his time limit. He went to the bathroom and quickly washed his face. He dared to steal a glance at his reflection and, not surprisingly, was met with burning cheeks and red, sore eyes. Then his eyes focused on the dark figure behind him, waiting for him in the doorway. He cursed the beast in his mind and slowly moved past it, not leaving it with his eyes for a second. 

After filling Tendou’s bowl, Oikawa took a shaky breath and looked in the direction of Ushijima’s bedroom. Their bedroom. He let out the air and started walking, but stopped and looked down at himself. He was still wearing his T-shirt, in which he ran off. Probably not the best look for peace-offering sex. He quickly took it off, tossed to the side and walked in, trying hard not to cover himself with his hands. Ushijima was sitting in the middle of their queen bed with a book in his hand. When he noticed Oikawa standing in the doorway, he put the book down and patted the bed beside him.

“Come here.” Oikawa moved slowly to the bed and sat on the edge, his hands resting casually over his dick. Just a coincidence. He thought about it- after all this time, and all the things they did together, he still managed to feel embarrassed. He shook his head with amusement and consciously uncovered himself, laying his hands on both sides of his body. He looked hesitant at Ushijima, who seemed to appreciate his gesture, hummed approvingly and was now staring at Oikawa’s member.

“You’re so pretty.” Oikawa blushed and turned his gaze down. He shouldn’t feel so flattered. It’s not right and the punishment is most probably not over, despite Ushijima’s relaxed gaze and gentle hands, that grabbed him by the hips and delicately guided him to position, in which Ushijima wanted him, which turned out to be over Ushijima’s legs, on his hands and knees, facing the door and letting his boyfriend have free access to his most tender parts. Ushijima’s hands went to his asscheeks and started rubbing them. Oikawa suppressed the need to flee, ignored the voice in his head telling him not to relax yet, to stay alert and let himself enjoy the wandering touch, so different and needed after the rough treatment his bottom had to undergo. 

“You’re so pretty, Tooru. The redness adds some spice.” He said and swatted Oikawa’s bottom lightly, to drive the point home. Oikawa whimpered, but didn’t move away.  ~~ Because he’s a needy, pathetic bitch ~~ . “I hate it when I have to punish you. You know it, right?” Oikawa tenses for a second at the sound of cap opening behind him, but instantly forces his body to relax. He’s gonna take whatever Ushijima gives him, he reminds himself and stills. “I’m gonna put ointment on the welts, so that it heals nicely. It’s gonna be cold.” he warns and starts rubbing the salve. It feels like heaven against Oikawa’s abused ass, and soon he finds himself sticking his butt out even more. “Needy, aren’t you?” Ushijima says and abruptly shoves two slicked up digits inside Oikawa. The boy yelps, more from the surprise then pain. His muscles accepts the intrusion quickly, having many years of practise, and adjust to the penetration. It’s a bit rough, but nothing Oikawa would ever think of complaining about, and he’s prepared for more to come, anyway. Two digits soon enough become three and then retreat completely, replaced by gentle hands guiding Oikawa’s hips down, until his asshole is right above Ushijima’s dick. “Come on, open up and fuck yourself on me.”

Oikawa focuses all his attention on the task and lowers himself slowly. The stretch is there, obviously, three fingers just don’t cover it when it comes to preparing his relatively small body for Ushijima, but it’s better than nothing. He ignores the burning and starts bouncing his hips up and down, in steady pace, as he knows Ushijima likes it. He bottoms out every time, not taking the chances of his sloppiness being the cause of rougher treatment, and he has Ushijima’s hands on his hips, anyway, controlling his movements and ready to take over control if needed. After a while Ushijima’s hips start matching Oikawa’s peace and then his hands still Oikawa’s movements completely. Oikawa can now focus on keeping his balance and accommodating the object entering his body, while Ushijima’s thrusts become more and more forceful.  ~~ Just a hole to be used. ~~

~~~~

~~~~

Oikawa feels Ushijima shudder and come with a loud moan, but he keeps thrusting until the whole load is let in Oikawa’s body. Oikawa doesn’t move, waiting for instructions, but when he feels the dick inside him soften and start to slide out, he tenses and clenches his anal muscles in an attempt to keep the cum from leaking out, as he’s usually told to do.

“It’s ok, you can let it out.” he hears the Ushijima’s voice, but doesn’t dare to move, remembering all too well all of the times he made a mess out of Ushijima’s bed or stomach, and the consequences it brought, and his body refuses to listen to the order. He jumps at the finger prodding at his entrance again. “Come on, push it out.” Oikawa hesitates, but then lets the fingers stretch him slightly and starts to push the sticky liquid. It dribbles down onto Ushijima’s stomach and over his softened dick. Ushijima hums approvingly.

“Turn around”. Oikawa does, and is met with Ushijima’s steady, piercing gaze on him. “Now clean me up.” Oikawa doesn’t have to be told what he meant by that and obediently lowers his gaze and starts leaping the puddle from Ushijima’s abdomen. He swallows quickly, not considering the taste and goes on to cleaning Ushijima’s dick and balls. When he feels the dick harden again inside his mouth, without waiting for instructions he starts slightly bopping his head, because how many things can a hard dick in your mouth mean? Ushijima lets him, and just observes from above as Oikawa slowly tries to relax his throat and push his head lower and lower, taking Ushijima deep in his throat, and then up. He does so a couple of times, gagging every time the tip hits the back of Oikawa’s throat, despite the numerous “lessons” during which Ushijima slowly fucked his throat with a dildo or had Oikawa do it himself beside him, while he dealt with work-connected matters. That’s to be expected, though, given the size of Ushijima’s dick, and the boy seemed to be satisfied with his attempt anyway, allowing Oikawa to do his thing, and lightly stroking a hand through his hair.

After a while, the hand on his head becomes rougher, grabbing Oikawa by his hair and keeping him in place, while the dick is shoved roughly down his throat, only letting go every couple of thrusts, for Oikawa to catch his breath. When he comes, Oikawa tries his best to swallow it all, but starts choking on the amount of come and coughing around Ushijima’s dick. Ushijima keeps his head roughly in place and growls at the sensation of the throat tightening around him, riding his orgasm to the end. Once he’s done, he looks at the boy beneath him, face red, eyes opened unnaturally wide in terror and pushing frantically at his hips, trying to free himself.

“Put your hands behind you back.” he orders. Oikawa doesn’t react, still trashing under his grip like a fish taken out of water. “Do it, Tooru.” Ushijima can  _ see  _ the battle going on in the boy’s head, between the instinct, telling him to fight and the awareness, that the only way out is by submitting to him. As it always is. He sees the physical effort Oikawa makes to stop tossing around and slowly drag his hands behind his back. Ushijima lets go once the hands touch and Oikawa’s head springs up, abruptly coughing and catching for air, the cum dripping from the corners of his mouth again onto Ushijima’s stomach. When Oikawa noticed it, he started frantically leaping it back in his mouth and swallowing it between erratic breaths, while Ushijima watched. 

After Oikawa’s breath evened and the last traces of the cum were gone from Ushijima’s body, Oikawa gradually stopped moving, now kneeling between Ushijima’s legs and leaning on his arms, head hanging low and his hair covering most of his face. He was waiting motionlessly for Ushijima to do something. The latter considered the boy for a while. Looks pretty broken, but he did the last time as well. 

“Don’t you think we left somebody out?” he says finally. Oikawa twitched and slowly, as if it was a great effort, lifted his head and looked at Ushijima with a confused look. Ushijima looked to the side and Oikawa followed his gaze, just to quickly snap his head back and look with terror at his boyfriend. “Tendou missed you, too, when you were gone, you know?” he said, gesturing towards the dog watching them intensely from his den.

“No…” came a quiet, barely hearable whisper. 

“That’s right, we were both worried about you.”

There it is. Ushijima saw the defiance in the eyes in front of him, as Oikawa’s gaze run to the door. Ushijima just watched with challenging eyes. “No.” Oikawa was all tensed now, ready to flee as he looked shocked at Ushijima’s face, searching it for something, which he evidently didn’t find, because soon his eyes stilled and gradually all the emotions drained from them, leaving just two eyeballs staring into nothingness ahead of them.

“Come on, boy. Down.”

Oikawa moves stiffly off the bed and, not bothering standing, kneels in front of it, waiting for instructions. 

“Bent over the bed. Knees apart.” Oikawa complies and soon is bent in half again, with his head burrowed into the comforter and eyes closed. He doesn’t hear Ushijima call the dog, but hears the claws scratching against the floor and soon after yelps at the cold, wet nose pushing roughly between his cheeks and sniffling him there. Oikawa squeezes his eyes and focuses on breathing, while the dog, not needing to be told what to do, climbs up his body and Oikawa feels the claws clumsily gripping his hips and the dick pushing mercilessly inside him. It’s big, but not unbearable, unlike the awareness of the situation Oikawa is trapped in. His breathes start to come out uneven and frantic, soon he’s hyperventilating. He tries to draw deep breathes, but it’s still not enough. He can feel the pounding in his lower body, but it’s as if through the wall, because that’s not his body. That’s not him. That can’t be him. He tries to breathe, tries crawl but there’s this heaviness on his back keeping him in place, and keeping him from breathing. He can’t breathe. He’s not breathing. And there’s this pain and stretch in his ass. Why does his ass hurt so much? He tries to look back, but the weight on his back doesn’t let him. 

And then it dawns on him. It’s that damned dog. And it’s… No. It can’t be. Ushijima wouldn’t let it hurt him. Would he? Where is Ushijima? Oikawa tries to look around, but is suddenly he feels the pressure in his ass increase. Something bigger is being pushed inside, making the burn unbearable. “No!” he shrieks up in panic. “No! No! No!” Oikawa screams and tries to crawl away.

“Oikawa.” 

This voice. Ushijima! “Ushi! Ushi, help me, please! It hurts…”

“It’s ok. You’re ok. It’s just the knot, it will be over soon.” Ushijima’s voice soothes him and then there are hands on him and he’s now laying over somebody’s lap. “It’s ok. I’ve got you.”

But the pressure doesn’t go away, it only increases. Oikawa is breathing hard and squeezes the material under his hands, but other then that doesn’t try to fight it. He’s ok. He’s with Ushi.

“You’re doing great, Tooru. Just breathe. It’s almost in.” 

Oikawa follows the advice and focuses on breathing, letting go off the control over his body. Soon there’s a harder push and the thing is inside. Knot, he remembers. The knot is inside him. 

“You took it so well, Tooru. I’m proud of you. See? You can leave everything to me. I’ll take care of you.” he hears Ushijima’s voice and feels his fingers brushing his hair gently.

“...proud?”

“That’s right. I’m so proud of you. My good boy. Are you mine, Tooru?”

“...yes.” Oikawa hums, then sniffles. “Yours.”

They stay like this for a while, Oikawa’s head on Ushijima’s lap, the boy kneeling in front of the bed, ass to ass with the dog, still connected. Oikawa’s breathing has calmed down, but he’s still sniffling from time to time. When the dog moves away, trying to pull out the knot, Oikawa tenses and whimpers. “Hurts…”

“Shh… It’s ok. Relax. Let it go.”

The knot pops out and Oikawa automatically tries to close up his hole, but the muscles won’t cooperate and the cum starts oozing out and onto the floor. Oikawa gasps and jumps to the ground, intending to clean the pinkish liquid, but Ushijima grabs him by the shoulders before he manages to.

“Leave it. I’ll deal with it later. For now let’s get you cleaned up, hm?”

“But… mess…”

“I’ll clean it later. Come on. Up.”

Oikawa let’s himself be led to the bathroom and stands quietly under the hot stream, while Ushijima soaps him up, washes him and then quickly washes himself. After he’s done with that, he wraps Oikawa in big, fluffy towel and dries him off. He tells Oikawa to turn around, lifts the towel and quickly works the ointment on and inside Oikawa’s ass. After that, he takes Oikawa back to the bedroom, tugs him in, while he goes to clean the puddle from the floor. Then he, too, comes under the covers and spoons the other boy, letting out a content breathe.

“Don’t ever run away from me again” he says and kisses Oikawa’s nape. There’s a pause.

“I won’t” Oikawa whispers back finally. 

Oikawa lays there for a while in the dark, listening to Ushijima’s even breathing and watching the now black shape in the corner lift and drop his chest rhythmically, and eventually falls asleep.

**Author's Note:**

> don’t ask where it’s coming from cause idk, i’m a calm and sane person i swear  
> beta: Neko135, i'm sorry i made u read this


End file.
